borutofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Threads of Mist
Day 1 Henchou sat upon a rock in one of Kiri's training fields. A light mist floated through the air, hovering above the half flooded field. Ripples still spread through the water from his previous practice. He now held a rock in his hand, concentrating his chakra on it he attempted to fracture it. Meanwhile, through the mist, Kazuto molded the necessary handseals in the order that he had practiced. His body responded by puffing up, and he exhaled a ball of flames that ripped across the field, scorching whatever it touched until it came upon a rock that snuffed the flames. Henshou turned, watching the low wisps of steam rise into the air, spotting Kazuto. He was another Genin from Henchou's graduating class, the two hadn't spoken much though. He hadn't really gotten to know many people on account of his "curse". He couldn't exactly control it yet. He figured that it still might be better to at least work with someone. "Hey!" He called out, waving at Kazuto. Kazuto jumped, and squinted through the mist. "Oh, hey...." "Didn't think anyone would be out here." Henchou scratched his head, dropping the rock into the water. "Yeah, I've been trying to get some work done," Kazuto answered gently. "I've just graduated from the academy, recently!" "Me too." Henchou replied, gingerly balancing himself on the water as he began to walk over to Kazuto. "Fire release is an interesting affinity to have out here." Kazuto looked down out of embarrassment. "Yeah, all of my family have water affinities...im the only one born with a fire one." "My family is a mix of wind and water, I ended up with the usual here." Henchou, glanced at Kazuto's hands. "So what were you using a moment ago?" Kazuto glanced up. "T-The fireball jutsu! I read about it in some scroll my dad threw at me." Henchou nodded at Kazuto. "I've heard about that one a lot. They used it all the time in the last era." Kazuto paused. "What's yours!?" "My Affinity?" Henchou questioned. "I'm a water release user." "Pretty common." "No way!" Kazuto exclaimed, leaning forward. "I love the Water Release!" "It's almost as cool as Ice Release." Henchou laughed. "Do you have Ice Release?!" "I wish, only one affinity for me though." Henchou sighed. "I'm getting pretty good with water though." "Oh? That's great!" Kazuto cheered. "I'm still pretty mediocre at the fire release, though. I need to train more." "Do you want to train together?" Henchou asked, he'd never really worked with others before but now was a good time to start as any. "U-Um...If you well..like...um," Kazuto rambled. "Yes please!" "A-Alright!" Henchou nodded vigorously. "I usually just practice firing off my jutsu and getting better at my signs. You?" "I practice sort of the same way," Kazuto revealed. "But, I usually focus more on more efficient ways to mold my chakra." "My chakra moulding has been weird for a while." Henchou laughed, taking out a kunai he chucked it at a tree in the distance. It stuck hard in the trunk. "Hey try hitting that." "With a...kunai?" ScarySkeleton.jpgYesterday at 9:09 PM "No with a technique. You said you were trying to mold it efficiently, so see if you can hit only the kunai." Kazuto's eyes widened. "I-I don't think I can do that...Um..What's your name actually?" "Oh I'm Henchou, we were in the same graduating class. I don't speak up much." He paused. "You're Kazuto right?" "I'm sorry, Henchou!" Kazuto apologized frantically. "I-I'm so bad at remembering names, and so I thought it would be best to pretend that I hadn't met you, because I didn't want you to hate me for not remembering your name, and If I acted as if I had no idea that you were in my graduating class that you would maybe think that we weren't, but now you know and now you think I'm a fraud and now you won't want to train with me and..." Hecnhou blinked, Kazuto seemed to be more nervous than him. "H-hey it's alright. I don't blame ya. I kept myself out of sight a lot in school. If anything it's my fault you don't remember, not that it really mattered if ya did." Kazuto sniffled. "O-Okay...I'll try to hit that now, but don't hate me if I can't." ScarySkeleton.jpgYesterday at 9:15 PM "Why would I?" Henchou was a bit confused. Kazuto looked at him. "Ah...." he stopped and turned around. "I'm going to give this a go now," he begun, molding the necessary hands. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!!!" Unlike the first technique, where a maw of flames erupted in the form of a ball that smote everything in the area, this jutsu fired off into a straight line, like a projectile of some sort and surged towards the air until it hit the tree next to the one that Henchou had indicated. "AHHHHH!!!" Kazuto screamed, before apologizing again. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!" "Hey hey, that was really cool. I like the name. Dragons are cool" Henchou patted Kazuto on the back. "Here let me try to hit it." He firmly planted his feet and focused on the tree. "Water Style: Wild Water Wave!" A flowing blast of water began to pour from his mouth though it seemed to be a bit wild, Henchou had put too much chakra into it. The flowing waterfall splashed all three of the trees in the row. "Damn I hit way too many marks." Henchou sighed. "Woah!" Kazuto admired. "Your jutsu are so strong! Do you have a lot of chakra or something?" “Heh something like that.” Henchou quickly replied. “Still getting used to controlling jutsu” "That's amazing! I wish I had chakra like that. Maybe if I had, I would have become a jinchuriki….like my family wanted." “Oh? You were supposed to be a beast retainer?” Henchou tilted his head. "No," Kazuto said, looking down. "I didn't have the stamina for it." “I wasn’t exactly remarkable either.” Henchou sighed. "Yeah, but you are now. The only thing we can do, is work to make up for what we lack, right?" “I suppose so.” Henchou winced internally. “So you got any B rank jutsu?” "Oh! No," Kazuto replied quickly, "I-I don't have that chakra control, yet!" Henchou nodded. “I’m able to peice them together but I can’t use them efficiently yet, or at full power.” Kazuto's lit up in excitement. "Wow, Henchou! You're so cool, dude." "Now, I want to try to get even stronger!" Henchou was taken aback by his words. Him? Influential? It was honestly a bit refreshing to hear. Odd though. "H-heck yeah man you got this." He was motivated a bit by his words, he breathed out. He could do this Henchou stood upon the water, his hands flying through seal after seal. The water began to surge around him, the visage of a terrifying dragon forming slowly in the looming water behind him. Kazuto looked in amazement. "Woah, woah! No way, is that the Water Dragon Jutsu, Henchou?! Are you attempting to the water dragon jutsu?! This is so cool!!" "Hopefully." Henchou replied, straining. Day 2 Another day had passed since Kazuto stood in this spot, alongside Henchou Daija. Although the two had trained until they couldn't anymore the day before, they both realized the utter importance of continuing to work their mind, body and spirit. Kazuto waited for him on the training field again, patiently tapping his foot against the moist grass. It had been another day since the two had met on the field, yesterday Henchou had made a new friend who had requested they train again, something he didn't think possible. On the same day he had made strides with his jutsu, almost forming a full water dragon. He'd failed however in the execution but fired a half completed one a couple meters before it fell apart. "Hey there." A voice called from across the field. Henchou was jogging up to Kazuto. "How are ya doing today?" Kazuto bowed respectfully. "I'm great! Really looking forward to some more excercises today." "How about you?" “I’m doing well.” Henchou smiled. "Great!" Kazuto cheered. "Are you ready to train together again, today?" “Of course.” Henchou nodded. “What do you want to start with?” "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could start with a little physical training stuff," Kazuto begun. "I think, from watching you yesterday, I really want to work on increasing my stamina, and strengthening my body so I can harness more chakra." Henchou drew a Kunai from his belt. “Alright then. Let’s go!” He shouted as he lunged as Kazuto. "W-Wai!" Kazuto attempted, drawing his own sword to match Kazuto's kunai. The metals clashed against one another, creating sparks between them. "W-What is this strength!?" Henchou was startled for a moment. “Oh umm I’m just strong naturally ya know.” He gave a slight grin and reached his hand down, aiming a punch for Kazuto’s abdomen. Kazuto attempted to move his blade downwards to counter, but found that Henchou was much faster than he anticipated. He was struck by Henchou's punch and send skidding across the ground like a pebble on a lake. He slammed his sword into the grass to stop his momentum, and exhaled deeply. "What the...and he's fast too? What is this guy....?" “You ok?” Henchou called out, genuine concern in his voice. Kazuto was awestruck, but then Henchou's words broke him from his trance. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine, Henchou. Sorry...You're just much stronger than I imagined. Like, really powerful." Kazuto stood up onto his feet, and positioned his sword in front of him. "I'm ready whenever you are." "Umm thanks man." Henchou nodded, scratching the back of his head. Then he lowered himself, gripping his kunai as he ran towards Kazuto. He lunged again, pointing his blade so that it would clash before sliding down Kazuto's. Kazuto flipped his sword backwards to adjust for Henchou's attack, seeking to aid Henchou's kunai in sliding down towards the ground. It was a countermove intended to throw his momentum downwards. Henchou's blade slid down further than he'd intended, throwing him a bit off balance. He attempted to re-adjust, shifting his weight to move his entire body around Kazuto's left side. He aimed a punch for his shoulder. Kazuto looked at Henchou's fist, and turned his body, absorbing the blow with his chest as he went skidding across the grass again. "Shit!" Henchou took no time, attempting to capitalize by charging in, thrusting his kunai towards Kazuto's stomach. Kazuto deflected the kunai with his sword, hoping to send Henchou's arm flying backwards. Henchou's arm flew outwards as blade met kunai. He attempted to change his trajectory but this time he'd put too much force. Kazuto immediately spun around, throwing a kick directly towards Henchou's abdomen. The kick met Henchou's abdomen square on but it didn't seem to do much. He was barely even moved by the force. He did take this time to grab Kazuto's leg and spin, attempting to fling him at a nearby tree. "Should have used a blade!" He called out at him. Kazuto went flying into the tree, his head slamming against the hard wood. "Ow!!!" Henchou approached him, lending a hand. "Sorry about that, I'm pretty 'tough'." Kazuto grabbed his hand, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it was like I just hit a rock or something! What are you made out of man?" Henchou panicked for a moment. "Oh um ya know muscles and bones and stuff." He sputtered as he hoisted Kazuto to his feet with ease. Kazuto smiled. "How do I get muscles like that, huh? Haha!" "Train I guess." Henchou join his laughter. "So want to try a couple more jutsu?" "Uhh! I think I'm more interested in building up my physique," Kazuto admitted. "I think I'm going to do some push ups and stuff to warm down." He rubbed his stomach. "You really gave me a hard hit there." "Sorry man, let me join ya. I got a regimen." He spoke as he walked up the tree. It was not an easy task but as he stood upside down on a branch he began to do sit ups, grabbing the branch near his feet each time. Kazuto followed suit, doing he same exact exercise as Henchou. Henchou grinned at Kazuto as he followed his lead. It wasn't his wish to keep things from him but he didn't want him to know what he really was. Category:Training Roleplays Category:Roleplays